


В поисках Бога

by Zerinten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, hunting for god
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куда только не заносит Кастиэля, пока он ищет Бога.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В поисках Бога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to hunt for god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69607) by [be_themoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon). 



Амулет, который он ей показывает, теплый на ощупь. Люси улыбается.

— Здесь Бог всюду, — взмахнув рукой, говорит она. — Это его земля. И он приходит тогда, когда сам считает нужным.

— Но где же он сейчас? — спрашивает Кастиэль. Он устал и потрепан. Люси берет его за руку и ведет вглубь сада.

— Там, где в нем нуждаются, — спокойно отвечает она. — Отдыхайте. Я позову братьев, чтобы вы могли поговорить с ними.

***

Питер высок и выглядит внушительно. Он чем-то похож на Дина. А брат, тенью следующий за ним, напоминает Кастиэлю Сэма. Такие сравнения, говорит он себе, свойственны людям. Людям, с которыми у него становится все больше и больше общего.

— Люси говорит, вы ищете Аслана, — строго говорит Питер, и Кастиэль встает.

— Я ищу Бога, — отзывается Кастиэль. — Он ушел. А он нам так нужен.

— Если подождать достаточно долго, Аслан придет, — произносит Питер. Однако Кастиэль качает головой.

— Боюсь, у меня нет времени, — вздыхает он. — Чем дольше я буду ждать, тем сложнее будет потом вернуться. Либо мне придется в скором времени уйти, либо я останусь здесь навсегда. А я должен отыскать Бога.

— Он не является по требованию, — замечает Питер. На мгновение Кастиэль задается вопросом: не стал ли бы и Дин таким, если бы его не сломали.

— Если вы уйдете до того, как вернется Аслан, мы передадим, что вы его искали, — негромко вмешивается Эдмунд, и Кастиэль кивает.

— У меня практически не осталось времени, — признается он. — Скажите Аслану, что он нужен Кастиэлю.

— Скажем, — кивает Эдмунд.

Кастиэль делает глубокий вдох, и время для него вновь начинает ход.


End file.
